Arthur Ford
Summary Arthur Ford is the main protagonist (or possibly the main antagonist) of BONEWORKS and is a rogue Security Director for Monogon Industries and its BONEWORKS framework. Arthur is tasked with "Anomalous Item Disposal" and going into the virtual space of MythOS to head to the Clock Tower, where he'll reset the clock to end the terminal lockdown. However, after attaching the detached energy cores back into the sockets, the Gravity Core explodes and The Voidway is opened. Ford's true motives are unclear, as he makes a deal with Gammon and sabotages Monogon's servers. This creates a void energy leak and puts MythOS into lockdown. History Arthur Ford is a Security Director at Monogon Industries, and works with two other colleagues: Hayes M (MGE #7338-A), a Security Engineer, and '''Alora B. (MGE #773A-A), '''an Encryption Specialist. At the start of the events of BONEWORKS, Arthur is inserts a Gammon branded USB stick into the BONEWORKS server. It is unclear what the device entails, but it is presumably the cause of the following events in MythOS. Ford barricades himself in a small room while holding a Sabrelake transport case, which holds a Gammon VR headset. The headset appears to be a prototype testing model. He then uses the headset to enter MythOS while it is in lockdown. Ford is initially tasked with Anomalous Item Disposal, a task which involves throwing items in their respective "Archive" or "Incineration" bins. After completing the task, he then takes on a new task: to go to the Clock Tower to reset the clock. The clock gets stuck at "3:14" which is referenced throughout the game as the time that the Nullmen worship. On his perilous journey to reset the clock, he is faced with many obstacles, like sentient Nullmen, "Early-Exits," and the Cleanup Crew. Hayes M, a security engineer, communicates with Arthur, explaining that the entirety of MythOS is under lockdown due to a Void breach. He is confused, as Ford is the only person who is able to log into the system. Eventually, Ford makes it to the Clock Tower where he repairs the Gravity Core. This causes the tower to explode and opens the Voidway. Ford enters the Voidway where he finds himself in an unfinished game called Fantasy Land. In Fantasy Land, Ford is faced with dozens of clones of himself including one who is the "King." Arthur kills off the king to take his crown, coming to the unfinished part of the game where he fully enters the Void. Shortly after, Monogon agents break the room his body is in and execute him, however, Ford remains in the Void, effectively becoming immortal. Clones Near the end of the events of BONEWORKS, Ford encounters many clones of himself in Fantasy Land. These are versions of Ford from alternate realities that have been connected to the player's reality by the Voidway and who have failed or otherwise given up on their quests to reach the Void. It's also likely that several of these clones have achieved immortality, but discovered a greater evil within the Void and so leave notes for Ford in hopes that he will also give up on his quest. Gallery Monogon ID Front.png|Arthur Ford's security badge Brett Ortho-sharedassets0.assets-729.png|Authentification screen Trivia * Arthur Ford's actor (both real life and voice) is Brett Driver, an actor and a stuntman for Corridor Digital. * It's speculated by the community that the shockwave that moved everything in Breakroom was another Ford resetting the clock and then breaching the Voidway. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Story Elements Category:Characters